


Broken Cycle

by twinsarein



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, shaved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby has a surprise for Elliot. Elliot likes it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011, I just refound this story I wrote for a Porn Battle, and decided to go ahead and post it.

“Elliot, don’t go. I have a surprise for you.”

On his way to the door, Elliot freezes at Toby’s tone. Deep. Sultry. A hint of nervousness. Clenching his hands into fists, Elliot tries to resist, but as seems to happen more often that not lately, he doesn’t try very hard. The memories of the pleasure he gets in this apartment are too vivid.

Slowly, almost as if pulled by strings because he’s still not sure he wants to, Elliot turns around. As soon as he looks at Toby, however, he’s instantly hard. Toby is completely naked. And, it isn’t just clothes that are absent.

Before Elliot knows what he's doing, he has Toby backed into a wall, and Elliot is on his knees in front of him, tracing a finger around the blond man’s balls and groin. “You’ve shaved. You’re completely bare.”

His voice is more of a growl than anything else, and he noses his way past Toby’s hard cock and sucks on the smooth skin at the base. Toby bucks into him with a moan, and Elliot brings a forearm up and presses it against Toby’s abdomen, keeping him still.

His own cock is throbbing behind his zipper, but he ignores it in favor of continuing to explore the new textures revealed to him by a razor. Pushing his forearm up, Elliot forces Toby to his toes, and Elliot makes a satisfied sound when that puts Toby’s balls within easy reach. Elliot doesn’t even have to bend his head. 

Using his tongue, he laps around the tight skin of one sphere, and then sucks it into his mouth. Swirling his tongue, he scrapes across the sensitive skin when Toby jerks and moans above him.

Sliding it from his mouth with a pop, he gives the same treatment to the other one. In his desperation for the man in front of him, he’s not being neat about it, and Elliot knows saliva is dripping down, coating the tops of Toby’s upper thighs, getting him slick between his legs.

Lifting his free hand, he rubs the wet skin, and starts working his way back. When his finger slide up into the crack of Toby’s ass, Elliot hisses and pulls off of the ball in his mouth. 

Slowly, he rubs the same area again, looking up at Toby demandingly. When Toby doesn’t respond, just stands there, eyes closed, Elliot stops moving his hand, and waits.

With the cessation of movement, it doesn’t take long for Toby to open his eyes, and he stares down at Elliot curiously. Elliot rubs again, and Toby moans but nods his head. “Yeah, I shaved there, too. Jesus, Elliot, don’t stop.”

Breathing hard at the thought of what Toby would have had to do to shave that area, Elliot freezes again for several seconds. It takes Toby reaching down to lightly slap his cheek to bring him out of it.

When he does, he surges up, bending Toby over his shoulder as he moves to his feet. Between one second and the next, he goes from kneeling on the floor, to striding for Toby’s bed; Toby bouncing on his shoulder.

Elliot’s knees protest, but he ignores them and keeps going, all but throwing Toby on the bed when he reaches it. Toby starts scrambling away with a, “What the hell?” but Elliot grabs him by one ankle and then the other one, pulling him back and flipping him to his stomach.

Kneeling behind the other man, Elliot reaches around his middle and pulls him to his hands and knees. His voice is still little more than a growl, gravely and deep when he says, “I want to see. Let me.”

That stills Toby’s struggles, but Elliot can still see the fine shivers working up and down the blond man’s spine. Running a hand up and down his sides, trying to soothe him a little, Elliot wonders where this caveman behavior is coming from. He’s never been like this with a lover.

A whimper from Toby brings back Elliot’s focus, and he realizes he’s clenching his fingers into Toby’s hips. Instantly, his mind is back on what he’d been wanting, and he shifts his hands a little, separating the globes of Toby’s ass to give him a good view.

A low moan works out of Elliot’s throat when he takes in the smooth pink skin, the whorl of muscle guarding the entrance to Toby’s body winking at him. His nostrils flare when he gets a whiff of Toby’s musk. Elliot leans closer, drawn in almost against his will by the sight and enticing scent of the most private, intimate part of his lover’s body.

Before he knows it, Elliot is licking a stripe from Toby’s tailbone to his perineum, and back again. Toby convulses in Elliot’s grip, as if he can’t decide if he wants to get away or move closer. Elliot clamps his hands harder on his lover, and pulls him closer.

Rubbing the flat of his tongue over and over around the tight muscle, Elliot growls with pleasure when it starts to loosen. Stiffening his tongue, he wiggles it at the center and begins pushing it through. 

Holding Toby’s ass open wider, Elliot fucks his tongue in and out, starting off slow, but speeding up as the muscle loosens even more. Above him, Toby is babbling, but Elliot can’t make out any of the words past the roaring in his ears.

What he does make out, is Toby’s hand moving between his legs, aiming for his cock. Growling again, Elliot doesn’t stop his task as he intercept the hand with one of his own. He does pull back briefly, to yank Toby’s other hand behind his back, not too far gone to be sure to let Toby’s face lower gently to the blankets. 

Once Toby is down, Elliot holds both of the other man’s wrists in a tight grip, and goes back to his task. He makes a pleased sound when he realizes the better angle he has now because of Toby’s change in position.

One handed, he spreads Toby’s ass cheeks again, this time nipping and licking along the rim. Pushing a thumb past the wet and loosened opening, Elliot pulls down, opening his lover even more. Elliot makes another pleased sound when he realizes how far in his tongue can reach now.

The tip of his tongue glides over a small bump and Toby goes wild. Using his superior strength, Elliot holds him down with the hand gripping Toby’s wrists. He flicks his tongue against that spot until Toby is almost sobbing, and Elliot’s jaw is aching.

Pulling back, Elliot scrambles for a condom and lube, taking only enough time to unzip his pants and pull his cock out before getting ready. He can’t bear the thought of taking long enough to undress completely.

Hands shaking a little with how much he wants, Elliot slathers lube onto two fingers and pushes them into Toby, gently but firmly. He fucks them in and out, twisting and scissoring them just twice before the clenching in his gut tells him he better get a move on. Pulling his fingers out with a last caress to the smooth, hairless skin around the rim, Elliot lines his cock up.

Just as gently and firmly as he’d done with his fingers, he pushes his cock into Toby. He doesn’t stop until his balls are nestled against his lover’s ass. Struggling not to come at the almost too tight grip around his rigid flesh, Elliot slumps over Toby’s back, licking up a bead of sweat in the center of the blond man’s spine.

“God, Elliot! Just move. Please, move. I want to come while you fuck me, not while you just lay there, and I’m so close. Please, Elliot.”

The wrecked sound of Toby’s voice almost undoes Elliot’s hard-won control, but he tightens up all his muscles and staves it off again. With determination, Elliot straightens, pulls out all the way to the tip of his cock, and then gives a powerful thrust back in, making the both of them cry out in desperate need.

Pulling Toby’s ass cheeks apart again, Elliot watches his cock moves in and out of his lover until Toby’s scrabbling hands and begging voice penetrate. “Harder, Elliot. Faster. Please. God! I want it. I need it. Please, Elliot.”

The pleading words drive Elliot to the brink, and he starts pistoning his hips with no quarter given. He can feel sweat trickling down his face and his knees are protesting, but he doesn’t let up.

Shifting just a little, Toby cries out even more, so Elliot makes sure to slide over that spot again and again, and he’s finally rewarded when Toby’s inner muscles clamp down around him, making Elliot have to work harder to fuck in.

Throwing his head back, Elliot cries out his own release, and his rhythm falters as his cock jerks and pulses, filling the condom. Collapsing down, Elliot takes them both to the bed. 

Rolling his heavy frame off his lover, Elliot slides the condom off, and reaches for a tissue from the box that Toby keeps by the bed. He wraps the condom up to be disposed of later and throws it on the bedside table.

The action knocks off a small piece of yellow paper. Sighing heavily at having to move that much, Elliot grunts as he rolls over to pick it up. The address written on it catches his eye. It looks familiar, and something niggles at him, but he’s still not firing on all cylinders, and he lets it go. It’ll come to him.

Meanwhile, he rolls back over, and pulls Toby’s back into his chest. Toby gives no more than a tired moan, and Elliot knows he’s already on his way to sleep. Elliot doesn’t even try to stay awake. Instead, he rests his mouth on the back of Toby’s neck and follows him into slumber.

*************************

Unsure at first what wakes him, Elliot stays in bed and waits for clues. It comes in the absence of warmth by his side and the soft rustle of fabric. “Toby? What’s going on? Come back to bed.”

“Sorry, Elliot. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Elliot’s frustrated by the lack of light in the room, but his cop intuition is tingling. “Where are you going at this time of night? I don’t know how long we slept, but it has to be pretty late by now.”

“Nothing you need to worry about. Just something I have to do for a friend.”

The very nonchalance in Toby’s tone makes Elliot’s cop instincts go from a quiet rumble to screaming loud. He remembers the yellow slip of paper, and something finally clicks. He knows he has to tread carefully, though. “You know, some guys from the 63rd were talking at the bar last night. There’s a big sting planned for around midnight, tonight. Apparently, they are expecting a big bust for illegal pharmaceutical drugs. What’s really wild, is that they were able to track the anonymous tip back to Oz. Crazy, right?”

Straining his eyes and ears, Elliot can tell that Toby is still in the room, but only barely. The other man has gone completely still, is hardly breathing as far as Elliot can tell.

That’s only fair, because Elliot is hardly breathing, either. He knows about Chris, of course. Knows what the two men were to each other, knows that there are still feelings between them. It doesn’t bother him, never has. He can’t put a label on what he and Toby have together, but he does care for the man, doesn’t want to see him hurt anymore. So, he holds his breath and waits.

When the rustle of cloth reaches his ears again a few moments later, Elliot slumps into the mattress, sure he’s failed, but then the mattress dips under an added weight. Elliot just manages to keep his breath from whooshing out in relief. 

“Sounds like it might be a dangerous night to be out and about, then. I guess I’ll stay in, tell my friend to find someone else to help him, tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to stay here with you. Think you can help me find some way to fill the time? Now that I’m not going out, that is?”

Struggling to get untangled from the sheets so he can help Toby finish undressing, Elliot is sure his smile is big enough that it would be embarrassing if it could be seen. He doesn’t care, though, Instead, as soon as he's got Toby naked, Elliot rolls and covers his lover’s body with his own. “I’m sure something can be arranged.”


End file.
